Cosas Nuevas Diferentes Posiciones
by DanhLew
Summary: Cinco años han pasado, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes a como eran antes... ¿que sucedera con el Maestro Fuego Zuko quien es el Señor del Fuego y la Maestra Tierra Toph que tiene una sopresa?
1. Capitulo 1: Noticias

**_¡Hola a todos! les traigo algo nuevo... se que estan pensando, "¿por que sube esto?" "deberia subir los capitulos de KIGO" bueno pues, debo informar que ya estoy por subir el capitulo cinco._**

**Trabaje en esto hace varios meses, creo que el año pasado, lo subi a mi face y tuvo algo de exito. Asi que espero les agrade, aun que se que no esta muy bueno, en fin... disfrutenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y al tal diMairo o no recuerdo como se llama xD  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1… Noticias**

En la nación del fuego, se podía presenciar una era de paz y armonía que no se veía desde hacia ya siglos, ya a tan solo 5 años después de la temible guerra. El equipo avatar se reunía de nuevo en el palacio de la nación del fuego para charlar sobre su buena vida después de la guerra, cada uno había seguido su camino a lo largo de estos 5 años de separación.

Como Aang, nuestro joven niño de 12 años -siendo el avatar- se había convertido en un chico de 17 años, su figura esbelta, sus ojos grisáceos, su cuerpo musculoso y sus tatuajes que lo hacían verse mas adulto lo hacían el hombre más codiciado por las chicas, pero el ya tenía un romance con la ya adulta maestra agua Katara, teniendo 19 años de edad su hermoso cuerpo de 14 años que tenía en su memorable pasado había cambiado drásticamente, sus pechos habían crecido, no eran demasiado grandes y ni tan pequeños, pero lo cual aun provocaba la vista de los hombres en ella, su cadera, su cuerpo… junto con su piel morena, la hacían una de las chicas más deseadas en la Tribu Agua del Sur -tanto como en la del Norte-.

Su hermano Sokka, siendo un guerrero formidable en la guerra, sin tener ningún poder su fuerza fue la que lo hizo más famoso entre las ciudades, el siendo un chico de 16 años en la guerra tenía en muchas cosas por las que pensar primero, como su Tribu, su familia y su adorada Suki. La que después de 5 años se convirtió en su esposa y él en un hombre de 21 años, su cuerpo se había vuelto más musculoso, su piel morena lo hacía más deseable y su fuerza se incremento.

Ahora pasamos a nuestro majestuoso Zuko, quien con 16 años era el príncipe desterrado por alta traición a la nación del fuego, su obsesión por encontrar al avatar lo llevo a cada parte del mundo, si no hubiera sido por eso el no se abría unido al avatar a ayudarlo con el fuego, después de 5 años de la guerra, el se convirtió en el Señor del Fuego, con sus 21 años su cuerpo había cambiado, su cuerpo lo hacía verse más formidable el después de todo seguía ejercitándose para poder tener alguna suerte con una posible mujer que se convierte en la Señora del Fuego, pero ese gran día no le ha llegado al joven maestro fuego.

Su cicatriz, en su rostro provocado por el Agni-Kai que tuvo con su padre hace ya varios años seguía junto a el, la vida amorosa de Zuko no fue del nada lindo, la relación que tenia con su adorada Mai fallo en todos los sentidos.

Al ver debajo de ellos -que por supuesto estaban en Appa volando- se podría presenciar el maravilloso palacio de la nación del fuego.

- ¡Chicos, ya llegamos! – les grito entusiasmado Aang, hace mucho que no ve a su mejor amigo después de todo.

Al estar Appa en tierra firme, Zuko los recibió con los brazos abiertos y a los tres por igual los abrazo con cariño, el viejo maestro fuego Iroh estaba junto al joven señor del fuego, señalo a cada uno de los cuatro jóvenes y noto algo interesante…

- Aquí solo veo a cuatro jóvenes héroes… - comento algo curioso, Zuko inmediatamente entendió de que hablaba su tío.

- sí, ¿Dónde se encuentra Toph? – pregunto curioso

Sokka rio un poco – no se preocupen, ella está en sus labores "Domésticos" – el solo se rio al decir ese chiste de los suyos, al que nadie le encuentra sentido.

Katara suspiro – ella está en Omashu – le contesto a Zuko con una delicada sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hace en Omashu? – les dijo otra pregunta, aun más curioso, a lo que ah esta contesto Aang.

- después de separarnos todos, ella regreso al reino tierra a vivir con sus padres, mi viejo amigo Bumi que es Rey de Omashu, al ver su fuerza en la última batalla le intereso mucho tenerla como general de las fuerzas armadas de Omashu – dijo alegre – básicamente, trabaja en Omashu – sonrío dejando ver sus dientes blancos.

- pero que interesante… - comento Iroh

- vaya… ¿podrá venir a la nación del fuego? – miro a Aang.

- ¡claro que sí! – contesto Sokka mucho antes de que Aang lograra responder.

- es mas… - de su traje, Aang saco un pergamino con un listón dorado – te lo envía Toph – se lo entrego.

Zuko solo se dispuso a abrir el pergamino, este tenía un sello, su figura era la de un jabalí con alas -el símbolo de la Familia Bei Fong- vio las delicadas letras que fueron escritas con tinta, hasta que decidió leerla…

_"Hola Princesa, solo quería afirmarte que iré a la nación del fuego para estar con ustedes… pero tengo una última petición de Bumi que debó cumplir, ya sabes… esas cosas de arreglos que quedaron pendientes en Omashu después de que esta fuera conquistada por parte de la nación del fuego. Bueno, iré al grano… llegare tarde por un asunto importante, aun que para mí no hay nada más importante que estar con ustedes, tal vez llegue un día después de que los demás llegaran, bueno ya debó retirarme. Mándale de mi parte saludos al viejo, que espero con ganas probar un poco más de su Té. _

_¡Hasta luego!_

_Atentamente... Toph"_

La carta había finalizado, Zuko la cerro y poso su mirada a su tío – Toph te manda saludos tío – este solo sonrío al oír lo que el joven rey dijo – bueno, al parecer Toph llegara hasta mañana – se volteo para poder entrar al palacio – será mejor que entren, la hora de la cena esta casi lista y todos deben estar cansados por ese largo viaje – todos asintieron.

Al pasar el momento de la cena, todos platicaron sobre sus últimas aventuras que tuvieron durante estos 5 años, Aang comento que aun seguía resolviendo algunos pequeños conflictos que surgían en las naciones pero que todo le iba bien, Katara hablo sobre su vida en la nueva y restaurada Tribu del Sur donde allí enseñaba a los jovencitos como a las jovencitas el arte del agua control, mientras tanto Sokka hablo sobre su nueva vida en la isla de Kyoshi junto a su adorada esposa Suki, también comento que tenían a un bebe en camino a lo que los demás lo felicitaron y mas Katara que lo asfixiaba con abrazos de la alegría que le daba al oír esa hermosa noticia.

Durante la armoniosa platica, Sokka decidió hablar sobre la vida amorosa de Zuko.

- ¿Cómo te va a ti con tu vida? – miro a Zuko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿has encontrado a alguna afortunada? – dijo mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

El solo suspiro – no, no la eh encontrado – contesto a las preguntas del hombre moreno mientras este comía plácidamente – además, ahora estoy algo ocupado resolviendo algunos asuntos en la nación del fuego… hay algunas personas que no desean esta agradable paz –

- ¿no te interesa alguna mujer? – pregunto tranquilo y relajado el joven Avatar

- mmm… - pensó por un momento – no – fue lo único que dijo.

Al pasar la cena, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sokka dormía solo, al igual que Zuko dormía en su cuarto, pero Aang y Katara dormirían en una sola habitación, su amor no les impediría no dormir juntos. Todos se adentraron en un mar de sueños del que despertarían al día siguiente.

En la nación del fuego, se podía presenciar como el sol salía para alumbrar con su luz a los habitantes de la nación del fuego, en el palacio los rayos del sol iluminaban cualquier parte lo que provoco el despertar de Zuko y de los demás, se vistieron con sus buenas prendas para poder recibir a su vieja amiga Toph en el muelle.

Al estar en el muelle, los cuatro amigos solo deseaban ver ya en el horizonte el barco que llevaba a la maestra tierra a la nación del fuego, Aang abrió sus ojos como platos al ver un barco en el horizonte, noto que ahí estaba la maestra tierra quien se sostenía por lo mareada a un poste.

- ahí viene – les dijo a los demás.

Ellos notaron como el barco se detenía al estar en tierra, un hombre bajo del barco mientras ayudaba a Toph.

- gracias – le dijo ella al hombre.

- no hay de que señorita Bei Fong – hiso una reverencia y se fue.

Ella sintió con las vibraciones que los demás la miraban – ah, ¡Hola amigos! – sonrío.

Zuko se quedo perplejo al ver a la ya adulta de Toph, su cabello negro como el carbón le había crecido, su rostro era hermoso como su piel blanca como la porcelana, su cuerpo, sus pechos… a la vista de Zuko, era simplemente bellísima, hermosa, perfecta… "pero que estoy pensando, ella tiene 17 y yo 21" pensó Zuko. Los demás saludaron a Toph con un inmenso cariño, no se le despegaban para nada… mientras que Zuko se quedaba parado pensando en lo hermosa que se puso Toph, Iroh le dio un codazo en el brazo para despertarlo de su fantasía.

- debes saludarla… - le dijo sereno – no hay que ser descorteses mi querido sobrino – sonrío para sí mismo.

- tienes razón tío – fue directo hacia Toph y la abrazo, esta le correspondió el abrazo, al dejarla de abrazar la miro – bienvenida seas Toph, ya esperábamos tu llegada –

- Si, ya te extrañábamos mucho Toph – comento Katara con cariño.

- yo también los extrañe a todos – ella camino hasta estar frente a Iroh, este la abrazo con cariño y aprecio – también lo extrañe a usted viejo – sonrió, a lo que él respondió igual con una sonrisa.

- eres bienvenida a la Nación del Fuego, esperemos y nos cuentes sobre tus ultimas Hazañas –

- se las contare con gusto a todos –rio un poco.

Todos se fueron al palacio para hablar con Toph sobre su vida en Omashu como general de las fuerzas armadas, al llegar al palacio todos comieron un poco para luego darle paso a la plática que tomo horas. Toph conto sobre unas cuantas aventuras en Omashu, como una vez un ladrón robo lo más importante para el rey Bumi, su mascota Flopsie. Había mas historias que conto Toph pero son demasiadas para contarlas, Toph por un momento se quedo callada, por lo que luego le hablo a Aang algo triste y seria…

- Aang… - le hablo al monje.

- ¿Qué sucede Toph? – la miro curioso.

- tengo que hablar contigo… - se levanto - ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? –

- claro – le contesto sonriente – enseguida volvemos –

Toph y Aang se fueron a un lugar más privado, fueron al jardín del palacio donde había un pequeño estanque en el que unos peces azules con rojo nadaban, se sentaron en unas sillas de roca que ellos hicieron con la Tierra Control, ella tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Aang, te tengo una mala noticia… -

- ¿Cuál es Toph? – le pregunto relajado.

- El… - tomo un poco mas de aire – el Rey Bumi… murió – Aang la miro impactado con la noticia, su mejor amigo de hace 100 años había muerto, él quería soltar lagrimas pero se resistía – uno de sus últimos deseos era, que tuvieras una gran vida y que los espíritus de guiaran en tu largo viaje en la vida como el Avatar –

- Gracias, por decirme su deseo Toph… - le dijo triste mientras miraba al estanque deprimido – la verdad si me duele al oír que mi único amigo de hace 100 años haya muerto, pero este día tenía que llegar algún día – miro al cielo, donde algunos pájaros revoloteaban alegres – bueno… ¿cual era otro de sus últimos deseos Toph? – la miro.

- ese deseo ya se cumplió… -se levanto para irse pero el monje la detuvo.

- Toph… dímelo, por favor – le dijo con una voz tan sincera, ella suspiro.

- Su último deseo… - se sentó y poso su mirada ciega en Aang – que yo fuera la siguiente en gobernar Omashu – el quedo impactado.

- entonces tu… -

- sí, yo soy ahora la Reina de Omashu – le confirmo mientras caminaba hacia el estanque.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – siguió tras ella y le pregunto curioso.

- no creí que era el momento, se los quería contar a todos pero la intriga de decirte a ti sobre la muerte de Abuelo, me ponía bastante nerviosa, tenía en mi mente sobre si decirles ahora a todos sobre mi nuevo ascenso o no contarles nada… pero mejor decidí decírtelo a ti – suspiro.

- oh… - eso fue lo único que dijo al oír la respuesta de Toph – espera, ¿abuelo? – la miro otra vez sorprendido.

- jeje no es mi verdadero abuelo, lo quería a él como a un abuelo y él me quería como una nieta, así que él me dijo un día que de ahora en adelante le digiera así – se incoó un poco y toco el agua del estanque.

- vaya – la miro de nuevo dudoso mientras ella tocaba el agua - ¿se lo contaras a los demás? – le pregunto.

- no… por ahora no, tu eres el único que lo sabe aparte del viejo Iroh – se levanto y se seco la mano mojada.

- ¿Cómo lo supo el señor Iroh? –

- supo la muerte del Abuelo mediante la Sociedad del Loto Blanco – levanto su cabeza para sentir la brisa que se sentía y el calor del sol – y lo de mi inesperado ascenso al trono se lo dije yo mediante una carta que le envíe –

- por eso llegaste tarde a la Nación del Fuego ¿verdad? – la miro

- sí, estaba arreglando algunos asuntos de la ceremonia de coronación – dijo con un tono seco – creo que ya hay que regresar con los demás –

- tienes razón, vamos… - la abrazo con cariño por la maravillosa noticia de su ascenso al trono y se caminaron de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Al verlos llegar esta Katara, se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a Aang, le susurro algo al oído por lo que Toph no pudo oír pero sentí los latidos cardiacos de los dos muy acelerados, al parecer estaban nerviosos. Toph se sentó en su lugar respectivo al lado de Sokka y de Iroh.

Aang y Katara se pusieron en frente de todos, este hiso algunas señas para que estos le pusieran atención…

- amigos, tenemos que decirles algo… - dijo Katara mientras abrazaba el brazo de Aang algo sonrojada – Aang y yo… -

- nos vamos a casar – termino la frase de Katara el joven Avatar.

Sokka dejo de comer, algo atolondrado por la noticia lo dejo sin habla, Toph lo movió un poco lo que provoco que este se cayera al suelo aun impactado. Iroh los felicito por la agradable noticia de su casamiento, Zuko al igual que su tío los felicito y les dio sus mejores deseos. Toph intento sacar a Sokka de su shock, pero mejor decidió ir a abrazar a los dos comprometidos con mucho cariño y felicidad…

- los felicito chicos – les sonrío a los dos.

- gracias Toph – le agradeció Katara, Aang solo sonrío, ellos sí que estaban felices de que se alegraran al oír su adorable compromiso, pero lo que le preocupaba era la aceptación de Sokka y su padre Hakoda – Sokka… - se sentó a su lado - ¿apruebas mi compromiso… con Aang? – lo miro con unos ojos azules demasiado adorables, el solo dio un suspiro y la abrazo con fuerza.

- mientras sea con el, lo acepto – le sonrió, su hermana alegremente abrazo mas fuerte a su hermano – oye… me asfixias – decía en broma el hombre de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

- lo siento – lo dejo de abrazar y le sonrío.

Toph sentía la hermosa escena con las vibraciones de la tierra, se sentía bastante feliz de que Aang y Katara se casaran, ella sintió en su hombro un peso mas… era la mano de Iroh que la miraba con serenidad, entre ellos dos le susurro…

- _¿Le dijiste a Aang sobre tu coronación? _– ella solo asintió – _me alegro… ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás? _– la miro.

- _se los diré cuando sea el momento, por ahora, quiero disfrutar un poco mas de su agradable compañía _– susurro mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Luego de todo esto, de esas agradables noticias, pasaron días desde la llegada de los cuatro integrantes del equipo Avatar a la Nación del Fuego, mientras los días pasaban Zuko se interesaba más en Toph, ella no lo notaba porque estaba ocupada hablando cosas sobre la boda con Katara, ella la verdad si se puso hermosa, ahora tenía más clase aun que aun usaba un traje de Maestro Tierra de hombre, pero sus pechos se hacían notar bajo esa tela verde y dorada. Un día su tío Iroh lo miro anonado mientras veía a escondidas a Toph, se carcajeo un poco y comento…

- espiar no es bueno querido sobrino – su repentino comentario espanto al Señor del Fuego lo que provoco que se golpeara en la cabeza con un libro que se cayó del librero cercano cuando este se movió repentinamente.

- Tío, no te había visto… - comento algo nervioso, Iroh se acerco al lugar donde estaba suco y vio que desde ahí se podía ver a la Maestra Tierra con pocas prendas mientras entrenaba su Tierra Control bajo ese inmenso sol.

- pero que interesante vista – miro a Zuko con una sonrisa picara y se rio al ver la reacción de Zuko, el reacciono algo sonrojado – sientes algo por la pequeña, ¿verdad? – lo miro sonriendo plácidamente.

- no – contesto algo sonrojado y nervioso. Iroh solo hecho un suspiro y salió de la sala.

- ¡Deja de espiar a la pequeña Toph querido sobrino! – le grito desde el pasillo, algunos sirvientes estaban ahí y se oían los cuchicheos de sus dudas, Zuko solo frunció el ceño sonrojado y apenado.

- ¿espías a Toph? ¿desde cuándo? – entro rápidamente asombrado por la noticia el moreno de Sokka.

- es una mentira de mi tío – se defendió, era la pura verdad pero no deseaba que alguien más lo supiera -aun que su tío lo descubrió-.

- oh vamos – suplico el moreno – dime la verdad, te eh visto bastante interesado en ella… - se acerco al lugar donde estaba Zuko para mirar a Toph en sus pocas prendas y con su bellísimo cuerpo cubierto por el sol mientras sudaba por el duro trabajo de entrenar – pícaro, definitivamente eres un pícaro Zuko – se comenzó a reír, noto como este Zuko no le tomaba la menor importancia mientras miraba a Toph – se ha puesto muy guapa estos últimos 5 años… ¿no lo crees? – se apoyo en la pared mientras miraba al Maestro Fuego.

- si – contesto embobado.

- ¡Lo sabia! – Zuko reacciono para defenderse pero Sokka comenzó a hablar más rápido – Te gusta Toph desde que llego de Omashu, ¿verdad? – Zuko rendido, solo asintió, Sokka disfruto de su pequeña victoria – tengo que contárselo a los demás… - Zuko reacciono rápidamente y lo sostuvo de su ropa para detenerlo.

- no se lo digas a nadie – lo miro serio – quisiera… que esto fuera un secreto entre los dos – lo miro algo apenado al ver que ya dos personas sabían de su noticia.

- está bien – bufo rendido – lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie – los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un apretón de manos – por cierto… yo venía a avisarte que hay un mensajero en la sala real –

- gracias por decirme, me retiro – se fue de la habitación donde dejo solo a Sokka.

Camino por los pasillos del palacio algo despistado, solo pensaba en Toph y su esplendoroso cuerpo. Al llegar a la sale real vio sentado a un mensajero con ropas verdes, al parecer era del Reino Tierra, el mensajero al ver a Zuko se levanto eh izo una reverencia…

- lamento interrumpirlo su majestad, pero… - de su bolsa, saco un pergamino – esto es para usted – se lo entrega, Zuko lo tomo amablemente – que tenga un buen día su majestad – izo una reverencia y se fue del palacio.

Zuko solo fue a sentarse a un lugar mas cómodo, abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer su contenido…

_"Buen día Señor del Fuego Zuko, pero se le invita a la ceremonia de coronación de la Reina Toph en Omashu, la ceremonia se llevara a cavo en un mes, lo esperamos en Omashu._

_Que tenga un buen día…"_

Zuko se quedo perplejo, "Toph, ¿reina de Omashu?" eso era en lo único que pensaba, aun confuso se quedo sentado sin reaccionar.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Aang, Katara y Sokka entraron a la sala real y se encontraron a un Zuko confuso, Aang se acerco a él, lo movió un poco pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

- ¿Qué será eso? – comento Katara al ver el pergamino en las manos de Zuko.

- es un mensaje – noto el listón verde – y es del Reino Tierra – lo abrió y leyó el mensaje, se quedo igual de perplejo que Zuko, lo comenzó a leer de nuevo varias veces y aun seguía confuso, Aquello que le había dicho Toph era verdad, el pensó que podría ser una pequeña broma por parte de su antigua Maestra Tierra, pero todo eso era verdad.

- Aang… cariño, ¿estas bien? – Katara lo miro preocupada al verlo así.

- sí, descuida estoy bien –le contesto, a lo que ella se alegro.

- ¿Qué dice el pergamino? – Aang dudo un poco si dárselo o no, pero ya era muy tarde, ya Zuko lo sabia así que decidió entregárselo a Katara.

- léelo… - fue lo único que le dijo. Ella comenzó a leer el mensaje y confusa comenzó a crear varias dudas en su cabeza. Sokka se acerco a ella y comenzó a leer el mensaje, se quedo perplejo.

Toph entro al palacio después de su duro entrenamiento, al sentir a los demás con el pergamino en manos, sintió inmediatamente un emblema del Reino Tierra en el listón… "oh no" se dijo para sí misma, se acerco a ellos, Katara la vio y comenzó a decirle…

- ¡¿Desde cuándo eres Reina? – le pregunto gritando, le enojaba que no le dijera antes.

- desde hace tres meses – le contesto algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué paso con el Rey Bumi? – le pregunto Sokka.

- El… -

- murió – termino la frase de Toph este Aang, Katara lo miro.

- ¿ya lo sabías Aang? – el solo asintió - ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste? –

- yo no debía decírtelo, tampoco a los demás… - comenzó a hablar como un avatar – era deber de Toph decírselos –

Ante todo esto, llego Iroh, noto la escena y comenzó a hablar…

- ¿ya lo saben? – le pregunto sereno a Toph.

- si – suspiro.

- ¿tu se los dijiste? – ella se negó, el vio el pergamino en manos de Katara – ya veo –

- ¿usted también lo sabía? – le pregunto curioso este Sokka.

- si – asintió contento.

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes Tío? – todos miraron a Zuko que ya había reaccionado.

- se lo dije cuando mi Abuelo murió y me pidió ser la siguiente en gobernar Omashu – contesto en vez de Iroh.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Toph? – la miro esta Katara, Sokka y Zuko la miraron igual, atónitos y confusos.

- quería que fuera en un momento adecuado, jamás pensé que esa carta llegaría antes – Sokka fue a abrazarla y la miro a sus ojos ciegos.

- me alegro que seas Reina, estoy seguro de que aras un buen trabajo – ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo para felicitarla por su maravillosa noticia.

- bueno… - Iroh los miro - ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia Toph? –

- en un mes… y en Omashu - le contesto.

- en un mes saldremos a Omashu, por ahora espero y disfruten de su encuentro en el palacio – los miro a los 5 jóvenes.

* * *

_**Bueno.. eso fue todo, dejen reviews, criticas, todo lo que sea... los recibire con gusto**_


	2. ANUNCIO

_**De verdad, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo aun que se que muchos no lo leen xD… en fin.**_

_**Pongo este anuncio para anunciar que este fic estará en "LUZ ROJA" suspendido, tengo en mente sus capítulos pero la inspiración para escribirlos no salen, lo siento D:**_

_**Puede que mas adelante suba mas capítulos, ya veremos, esto del tiempo limitado me mata…**_

_**Solo se, que si tengo pensado subir un fic, del cual ya tengo muchos capítulos escritos (inicio como vicio al escribirlo, así que no tenia planeado subirlo) espero y se animen a leerlo, claro, si lo desean.**_

_**Me despido… DanhLew**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Un Viaje de Placer

**_Creo que ahora podre subir mas capitulos... aun asi el tiempo me sigue siendo limitado y muy apenas puedo escribir :c mil disculpas si me tardo, enserio que si, pormeto actualizar TODOS los fics pendientes que tengo y sobre las personalidades de OC en Zuko y otros, las mejore, claramente, decidi mejorar eso y escribir la personalidad Original de Zuko en el fic pero con pensamientos mas maduros, mis disculpas por su "personalidad" en el primer capitulo D:_  
**

**_Ahora los dejo con el segundo capitulo :3_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2… Un Viaje de Placer**

- ¡Toph! – la voz de Sokka sonó en todo el palacio, el chico boomerang estaba buscando a su amiga maestra tierra, que al parecer no se encontraba en ninguna parte - ¡Toph! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Las suplicas fueron en vano, nadie le respondió o salió, Sokka bufo fastidiado, busco a más a fondo en la habitación de cierto Señor del Fuego, lo encontró viendo hacia la ventana que se encontraba en su habitación, Sokka decidió espantarlo a su manera pero Zuko se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Buenos días Sokka – el nombrado dio un pequeño salto por el susto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando a Toph– el moreno noto como Zuko dio un pequeño suspiro - ¿Qué tienes amigo?

- Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que llego y no dejo de pensar en Toph – paso una mano por su cicatriz, Sokka sonrió, ya sabía que Zuko sentía algo por Toph.

- ¿Y por qué te mortifica tanto? ¡Díselo! – Noto como un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro del maestro fuego – Ya te hace falta una mujer amigo… si comparamos a Mai y Toph, pues Toph se lleva el premio – los dos comenzaron a reír.

- Cuando la veo y hablo con ella… siento lo mismo que sentía con Mai –

- Se le llama amor, querido sobrino.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al oír de repente la voz ronca del ex general Iroh, las arrugas en su rostro tomaron la forma de una sonrisa que le dedico a su sobrino. Iroh se acerco a los dos jóvenes amigos.

- No es amor Tío, es solo un gustar – Sokka comenzó a reír.

- Dime que te acabas de oír Zuko – Iroh sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su sobrino de esa forma, desde que termino con Mai se decidió por vivir solo.

- Invítala a tomar el té, le hace falta… está muy estresada – la voz apacible del anciano hablo.

- ¿Estresada? ¿Por qué? – al parecer toda esa conversación lo había echo olvidar.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Cada día le llegan cartas para los preparativos de su coronación! Yo también estaría estresado – entonces Sokka abrió los ojos de golpe - ¡Por dios! Se me olvido que estaba buscando a Toph – comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Para que la buscabas? – pregunto Zuko, en el interior se sentía un poco celoso por saber que Sokka quería hablar con Toph, pero recordó que e ya era casado, se avergonzó de sí mismo al pensar aquello.

- Tengo que darle unas cartas de… Omashu - en eso saco unas cuantas cartas de su bolsillo, los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír – hoy se pondrá mas testaruda que nunca, invítala a tomar té como dijo Iroh.

Zuko miro a su tío por unos instantes, este le mostro una sonrisa amigable y el joven Señor del Fuego hecho un suspiro.

- No me hará daño tomar el té con ella… - los otros dos sonrieron y Sokka salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

- Tiene mucha prisa ese chico – Iroh decidió dejar solo a su sobrino pero cierto grito interrumpió su pequeña despedida.

- ¡TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPH!

- ¡¿QUE QUIERES MALDITA SEA?!

Al fin la maestra tierra salió de su escondite, al parecer estaba harta de los gritos desesperados de Sokka, el joven señor del fuego y el ex general se dieron cuenta de que Toph estaba fuera del palacio, en el jardín precisamente bajo un árbol, parecía que trataba de descansar de todas las cartas que le llegaban de Omashu. Zuko miro con atención la escena, Sokka jadeaba pues corrió hasta donde estaba Toph, ella… solo irradiaba ira.

- Te llegaron más car…

Pero antes de que acabara la frase, la maestra tierra izo unos cuentos movimientos de puño y lazo a Sokka hasta el otro lado del jardín, varios de los sirvientes fueron a ayudarle al guerrero del la Tribu Agua del Sur. Las cartas que le tenía que entregar a Toph salieron de su bolsillo en el preciso momento en que lo lanzo y con las suaves brisas del aire se estaban por alejar, pero cierto joven de la edad de Toph las mando justo en frente de ella.

- ¡Aang!

El nombrado salió volando antes de que su sifu le atacara, ella grito de ira y salió corriendo de ahí para entrar al palacio. Zuko se espanto por unos instantes al igual que su tío, el cual salió inmediatamente de la habitación, unos fuertes pisoteos resonaron en el pasillo y una silueta femenina con trajes verdes entro a su habitación.

Toph camino a gran velocidad donde estaba su amigo y le mostro las variables cartas de Omashu, Zuko la miro confundido, ella resoplo y saco mas cartas que tenia, varias estaban abiertas y otras aun estaban cerradas con un sello verde con el símbolo del reino tierra.

- ¿Qué pasa Toph? – Zuko se quedo mirando los ojos verde azulejo de la chica, ella tiro las cartas a la cama de este.

- Quémalas – le contesto, el suspiro y tomo una carta.

- ¿Ya las leíste? – cuando pregunto aquello, había olvidado que Toph era ciega, se puso fatal, pero Toph solo frunció el ceño, algo malo pasaría ahora.

- Soy Ci-E-GA – paso una de sus manos frente a su rostro.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso – paso unos cuantos segundos y ella tomo un poco de aire.

- No te preocupes princesa, se que dicen, le pido a una de las sirvientas que me las lea… -

- Ah… - así paso un gran reino de silencio, Zuko solo abrió la carta que tenía en mano y la leyó – Toph, deberías oír est…

-¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Solo quémalas!

- Pero Toph… -

- ¡Quémalas! – Le pedía ella, pero el dejo la carta en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza – Zuko, pero que…

- Toph… - se separo un poco de ella y la miro – tu madre murió.

La bandida ciega abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, comenzaba a temblar, Zuko noto como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, ella comenzó a llorar con fuerza, el lo único que izo fue abrazarla y consolarla. Sabia un poco lo que ella sentía, perder a la persona que mas quieres es horrible, incluso si esa persona es la que te crio… aun que él sabía que Toph no tenía una buena relación con su madre, la quería de todos modos.

- ¿C-Cuando? – pregunto ella mientras hipaba y lloraba.

- Hace tres días… - la seguía abrazando, ella no detuvo el abrazo para nada – lo lamento mucho Toph –

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo seguía llorando en los brazos del joven Señor del Fuego, podía sentir como Toph lloraba con fuerza y profundizaba mas el abrazo, estuvieron así durante varios minutos, podía ser un largo abrazo para alguien amargado, pero a Zuko le encanto aquel abrazo, quería tenerla así… por el resto de sus días, a su lado.

Ella al terminar de llorar se separo un poco de Zuko, el le limpio las lagrimas con su mano, pudo apreciar como un pequeño pero muy pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la joven de 17 años, ella paso una de sus manos por el rostro de Zuko. No la detuvo, disfruto del tacto de su suave mano en su rostro, ella toco con delicadeza la zona de la cicatriz, el maestro fuego tomo la mano de la maestra tierra y se quedo mirando sus ojos, que para él, eran demasiado hermosos. Zuko jamás pensó que terminaría sintiendo sentimientos que eran mucho más fuertes que los de la amistad hacia su amiga Toph, ella levanto su rostro un poco y por un momento parecía que estaba mirando el rostro de su amigo, Zuko comenzaba a inclinar su cabeza y la acercaba al rostro de la maestra tierra.

Ella podía sentir muy poco la tierra con aquel piso de madera, pero aun así podía sentir como el corazón de Zuko comenzaba a palpitar a una gran velocidad, ella comenzaba a sentir su respiración muy cercana a sus labios y el corazón de la maestra tierra comenzaba a palpitar al mismo ritmo que el de él. A unos cuantos centímetros estaban por unir sus labios, Zuko ya deseaba saborear aquellos labios que vio desde hace dos semanas, cuanto estaban por unirlos una voz femenina sorprendió a los dos maestros.

- Zuko, hay un mensa… - Katara apareció en la entrada de la habitación.

Los dos se separaron al instante y la maestra agua pudo apreciar como los rostros de sus amigos se ponían rojos, sonrió, pues ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Zuko gracias a su hermano y también estaba informada sobre la confusión que invadía la cabeza de Toph durante estas dos semanas.

- B-Bu-Bueno, tengo que i-irme… tengo que l-leer… - Toph tomo todas las cartas y con un gran sonrojo salió corriendo de la habitación de Zuko.

El maestro fuego solo observo como ella se iba, se dio cuenta de nuevo de la presencia de Katara y por dentro estaba maldiciéndola, para el ese fue uno de los momentos que jamás iba a olvidar, pero con la repentina aparición de la morena todo se arruino… aun que de que podría culparla, ellos no eran una pareja o algo parecido, solo eran amigos.

- ¿Qué paso Katara? – ella lo miro a sus ojos dorados.

- Vine a decirte que hay un mensajero del reino tierra que quiere hablar contigo –

- Iré enseguida… gracias Katara –

- No hay de que… - ella ya se estaba a punto de ir pero miro a Zuko – lamento interrumpir tu beso con Toph – y se fue de ahí dejando a Zuko solo.

Mientras que Zuko fue a ver al mensajero del reino tierra, Toph estaba en su habitación junto a una sirvienta, la cual tenía en manos una de las cartas y la leía en voz alta, Toph gruñía de tan solo oír los mensajes, así que le pidió a la sirvienta que la dejase un momento a solas.

La maestra tierra tomo una de las cartas en mano, hace unos minutos atrás Zuko había leído unas de las cartas donde decía que su madre había muerto, no le pidió a la sirvienta que la buscara, no deseaba saber sobre eso ahora… aun que por varios años la mantuvieron encerrada, la quería.

Recordó cuando después de la guerra de los 100 años regreso a su hogar en el Reino Tierra, donde ahí la recibieron sus padres con los brazos abiertos, estaban orgullosos de lo que ella consiguió… cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

"_Ya estaba llegando Toph desde un carruaje hacia su hogar en el Reino Tierra, sintió como de golpe el carruaje se detuvo, pudo oír como la puerta de madera se abría._

_- Hemos llegado Señorita Bei Fong – dijo el hombro con voz rasposa._

_Supo que el le ofreció la mano para bajar y la acepto al instante, cuando la palma de sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra, pudo sentir los corazones agitados de dos personas, sus padres corrieron tras ella y la abrazaron con fuerza._

_- ¡Mi niña! Nos alegramos de que estas bien – pudo oír como su padre gritaba de alegría al verla._

_- N… ¿No están enojados? – pregunto la joven Toph de 12 años, pues se suponía que prácticamente escapo de casa._

_- Claro que no – dijo su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_- Nos dimos cuenta de que te estábamos sobreprotegiendo demasiado Toph – contesto Lao Bei Fong._

_- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti mi pequeña, has hecho grandes cosas en tan solo unos meses –prosiguió su madre Poppy – te pedimos disculpas mi niña –_

_Toph solo comenzó a llorar, había deseado ese momento desde hace muchos años, mucho antes de aprender tierra control._

_- Los quiero – dijo la joven Toph mientras lloraba._

_- Y nosotros a ti mi niña – su padre la dejo en el suelo y la abrazo con fuerza._

_- Mi pequeña… - su madre la abrazo con cariño y le deposito un beso en la frente – te quiero muchísimo –_

_- Yo también… mama –_

_Entonces los tres se dieron un abrazo, este era y seria… uno de los momentos mas felices para Toph."_

Pudo sentir como una lagrima salía de sus ojos, recordó nuevamente los momentos que sucedieron después de aquello, fueron esplendidos, maravillosos. Ahí fue donde esos años creó una mejor relación con sus padres y mas con su madre.

La maestra tierra comenzó a llorar al recordar sobre la pérdida de su ser querido, quería saber el por qué murió pero no deseaba llamar a una de las sirvientas, comenzaban a molestarles aquellas mujeres que al parecer le tenían envidia, ¿Por qué? Yo lo se y se los diré a ustedes, por su esplendido cuerpo y que llamaba más la atención del joven y soltero Señor del Fuego Zuko. Una vez le dijo a Katara que las sirvientas se comportaban raro con ella pero esta le aclaro que solo era algo ocasional.

- Necesito saber cómo murió… iré a ver a Zu… - entonces pudo sentir como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza.

Recordó aquel momento en el que estaba a punto de besarse con Zuko, el maestro fuego que alguna vez le quemo los pies accidentalmente. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con rapidez, ¿Por qué lo había echo? Pensaba ella, nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer eso con alguien y mucho menos con su amigo.

Ahora no tenia la valentía para hablar con Zuko, no tenia las agallas para preguntarle sobre el contenido de la carta, ella sabia que su boca era muy traicionera a la hora de hablar, cuando se avergonzaba su boca sacaba lo que no quería decir. Nunca nadie había visto esa faceta de niña tímida en la maestra tierra, excepto el fallecido Rey Bumi.

- Se valiente Toph… - se dijo a si misma, respiro hondo.

Cuando sabia que ya estaba lista, sintió que su corazón se relajaba de la misma manera que ella, así que tomo camino hacia donde quiera que sea que se encontraba Zuko, aun ella se perdía en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto el joven Señor del Fuego Zuko estaba en la sala del trono, las llamas a su alrededor se iban debilitando, no deseaba espantar a l pobre mensajero del Reino Tierra que tenia delante suyo. Suspiro y miro al mensajero, era un señor de edad media que tenia consigo una bolsa verde y dentro suyo se veían varios pergaminos o cartas.

- Señor del Fuego… es un honor – el mensajero se arrodillo ante Zuko – mi nombre es Len y le traigo un mensaje de la casa real de Omashu –

El mensajero saco de su bolsa verde un pergamino, se podía apreciar el sello del Reino Tierra, Zuko bajo de su lugar y fue hacia donde se encontraba el mensajero para tomar en mano el pergamino.

- Puedes retirarte, gracias –

El mensajero izo una reverencia y salió de la sala dejando a Zuko solo, abrió el pergamino y la leyó con lentitud. Al terminar de leerla tomo un poco de aire y salió de la sala del trono, lo que había leído era nada mas y nada menos que la invitación hacia la coronación de la nueva Reina de Omashu, Toph Bei Fong.

El solo bufo, ya había recibido la carta anteriormente y no sabia el por que recibía la carta nuevamente, solo la estrujo en sus manos y la tiro en el bote mas cercano.

- Ya faltan dos semanas para la ceremonia… - murmuro para el solo.

Nunca se imaginaba que la pequeña y testaruda Toph se convertiría en Reina de Omashu, si se lo hubieran plantado varios años atrás esa idea seria mas bien… una locura, si, una locura, Toph no tendría la madera para liderar a la gente. Pero ahora que la veía, se daba cuanta de cómo ella a cambiado físicamente y psicológicamente.

Entonces escucho como cierta maestra tierra maldecía por no ver bien en el piso de madera, sonrió para si mismo al ver a la chica que le eclipsa cualquier pensamiento, al parecer Toph no se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez mas cerca de Zuko hasta que él le hablo.

- ¿Qué buscas Toph? – la maestra tierra se sobresalto al oírlo de repente.

- A ti – contesto ella casi en un susurro, pero Zuko la oyó a la perfección – ¿Qué decía la carta?

- ¿Cuál carta?

- Ya sabes… la que hablaba sobre la muerte de mi madre – su voz se oyó débil ante aquella confirmación.

- Ah, esa carta… - Zuko se rasco un poco la nuca - … vamos a un lugar mas privado.

Ella asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones que estaban solas, una mesa pequeña apta para tomar Te estaba en la habitación, al igual que varias decoraciones y estanterías con libros sobre información sobre la Nación del Fuego.

Toph no sabia el pro que estaban aquí pero luego sintió como Zuko acercaba un trozo de papel a sus manos, tomo la carta, sabia que era la que le leyó Zuko momentos atrás, apretó la carta decidió salir, pero la mano grande de Zuko se lo impidió.

-Quisiera… hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre la ceremonia? – el lo negó con la cabeza.

Iba a hablar con ella pero fueron interrumpidos por el viejo Iroh, el al ver a la joven _"pareja" _solo mostro una sonrisa apacible, aun que no deseaba para nada interrumpir el momento de cortejo entre los dos jóvenes lideres. Decidió hablar con ellos sobre una pequeña idea que tenia para calmar la mente de la Maestra Tierra.

Les hablo sobre un idea excepcional, seria un pequeño viaje de cinco días a la Isla Ember, donde pasarían días placenteros y llenos de paz, lejos de obligaciones o algo parecido. Claramente iría el y los demás del equipo Avatar, pero el quería que algo se formara entre esos dos. Quería mucho a Toph, casi la ve como a una hija y al ver el interés de su sobrino sobre la joven le pareció gratificante.

Los dos jóvenes en la pequeña reunión apoyaron la idea de Iroh, el viejo general solo sonreía para los jóvenes, ya esperaba ver como su amistad pasaba a ser algo mas.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado! :D Espero poder acabar de escribir el tercer capitulo y subirlo para su goze, enserio que si.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun Review?**_


End file.
